Everything Has Changed
by DestielLove1
Summary: With the travelers on the loose Damon and Stefan think it would be best to send Caroline and Elena away to New Orleans to keep them safe..Klaus/Caroline Caroline/Enzo freindship Elena/Elijah NO HAYLEY BABY DRAMA Rated M for Future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"No, Absolutely not!" Elena screamed.

Damon rolled his eyes

"Elena it is our best bet of keeping you and Caroline safe" Damon said calmly.

"I have to agree with Elena on this one, This is our battle to you cant just ship us away for 'our safety' Caroline said.

"Damon's right Caroline the only way for you and Elena to be safe is for you to not be in Mystic Falls and to be as far away as possible from the travelers...Damon and i will not be able to stay focused with having to worry about yours and Elena's safety" Stefan said.

Elena groaned and stomped her feet on the ground.

"I don't need to be protected Damon I'm a vampire just like you and Stefan" Elena said.

Damon rolled his eyes

"Where would we even go" Caroline said sighing.

Elena looked at her eyes widened

"Caroline do not give in to them!" Elena screamed.

"I'm not 'giving in to them' Elena I'm just asking" Caroline said.

Damon smirked

"New Orleans" Damon said

Caroline's eyes widened

"Absolutely not!" Caroline screamed.

Elena looked at Caroline

"So now you agree with me" Elena said.

"Klaus can keep you to safe..The travelers want's us dead and to take over Mystic Falls." Stefan said.

"Exactly us as in all of us not just Elena and i" Caroline said.

"And what makes you think Klaus would even consider helping us" Elena said.

"He will do it if Caroline asks him to" Stefan said.

"No way!" Caroline screamed.

"The only way to save mystic falls is for Stefan and i to have fully focused that means we can not have you 2 danger magnets to worry about it will give us peace of mind to know that you are safe" Damon said.

Stefan nodded.

Elena sighed "Fine" Elena said.

Caroline looked at Elena.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled.

"What Caroline there right we will be safe there...And its out best shot of getting rid of the travlers" Elena said.

Caroline sighed loudly.

"Fine" Caroline mumbled.

"Looks like we have a phone call to a certain original hibred to make" Damon said smirking.

* * *

_**Authors note...I have 3 stories in progress wright now so i will not be able to start this right away...The next chapter might be posted in a week could be posted in a month maybe longer but as soon as i finish one of my other 3 stories i will start writing this one...This is just an idea i came up with if you want me to Continue please review favorite and follow. It will be Klaus/Caroline and Kol/Elena also Elena Caroline Damon and Stefan have never met Kol before... also there will be NO HAYLEY BABY DRAMA :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a horrible plan" Caroline said.

"Its only temporary Care, we have no other choice" Elena said.

Caroline sighed.

"Ok so who is going to call?" Stefan asked.

"I will" Damon said walking in with Enzo besides him.

"What is Enzo doing here?" Elena asked.

"Well...You see i cant trust that Caroline wont get to New Orleans then run off so i have assigned Caroline a 24/7 babysitter/Bodyguard" Damon said smirking.

Caroline scoffed

"Wye do you trust Elena enough to where she doesn't need a 'bodyguard/babysitter'"Caroline said.

"Because Elena understands that this is for the best..You on the other hand will most likely make a run for it as soon as you see Klaus" Damon said smirking.

"I agree Enzo should watch over Caroline plus he can report back to us" Stefan said

Caroline rolled his eyes.

"So Enzo is going to New Orleans to?" Caroline asked.

"Tame down your excitement gorgeous" Enzo said sitting next to Caroling putting an arm around her shoulder witch Caroline shrugged off instantly.

"Lets get moving on shell we" Stefan said.

"Yes okay lets see here" Damon said scrolling through his contacts.

He smiled when he sough the number and hit send.

"This is so stupid" Caroline mumbled.

"Damon what can i do for you mate" Klaus voice came over the other line Caroline looked up at Damon.

"Well hello to you to Klaus well you see where in a bit of a situation that we could use your help with." Damon said

"What kind of situation? Is Caroline okay?" Klaus asked.

Damon smirked "Caroline's fine but she might not be if you don't help us." Damon said.

"Whats that suppose to mean- let me speak to her" Klaus said.

"Fine your on speaker phone now" Damon said clicking a button.

"Hello Klaus" Caroline said.

Klaus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hello love, What kind of situation did you get yourself into now?" Klaus asked

Caroline sighed "You know the usual a coven of traveler witches are trying to kill us all" Caroline said.

Klaus chuckled "And what can i do to help love?" Klaus asked.

"We need to get Elena and Caroline somewhere safe and far away from Mystic Falls" Stefan said.

"Consider it done" Klaus said.

"Oh don't forget about Enzo" Damon piped in.

"Who's Enzo?" Klaus asked.

"Caroline Babysitter/Bodyguard" Elena said.

"Elena!" Caroline screamed.

"What its true!" Elena said chuckling.

Caroline groaned and Enzo chuckled.

"I do not need a babysitter or a bodyguard" Caroline growled.

"Yes you do" Damon and Enzo said in union

"well then it seems that I've missed a lot..When will you be arriving in New Orleans" Klaus said

Caroline sighed loudly.

"Well i figure they should leave as soon as possible so well call you when we get there i suppose..Oh and i call driving" Elena said.

"Shotgun" Enzo and Caroline said at the same time.

Caroline looked over at Enzo.

"I called it first" Caroline said.

"No i think i did...But to make it fair ill let you sit in my lap gorgeous" Enzo said.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely not" Caroline said.

"Fine then we will both sit in back to make it fair" Enzo said.

"Fine" Caroline sighed.

Enzo smiled.

"I'll see you later Klaus" Caroline said.

"See you later Caroline" Klaus said hanging up.

* * *

Klaus hung up the phone from what little he had heard about Enzo Klaus could tell he hated his guts..The way he called her sweetheart and gorgeous. And when he offered to let her sit in his lap he never wanted to kill someone more in that moment Caroline was his..But he was glad she was coming to New Orleans not he would just have to remind her of his love for her..Somehow.

"Rebekah! Elijah!" Klaus screamed he found them sitting in the living room.

"What are you shouting about Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, What it is Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes will be coming to New Orleans and staying with us temporarily" Klaus said pouring himself a drink.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Niklaus...With all of the problems in New Orleans with Marcel and the werewolds and vampires?" Elijah asked.

Klaus nodded

"I think its a great idea lijah" Klaus said.

"No! I dont want to be anywhere near that doppelganger or that baby vampire you are so obsessed with" Rebekah said.

Klaus was about to respond when Marcel walked in.

"Now Who is Klaus obsessed with" Marcel asked smirking.

"im not obsessed with anyone" Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"I just thought i should let you to know." Klaus said walking out of the room.

Klaus decided it would be best to go get a drink somewhere else.

Once at the bar he sough Camile serving drinks at the bar he sat on the stool in front of her.

"Hello Camile" Klaus said.

She looked up at him and smiled

"Hello Klaus" She said.

"You look upset" Camile observed.

"Is it that obvious?" Klaus said taking a sip of his drink.

Camile smiled

"Whats wrong" Camile asked.

"Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes 2 girls from Mystic falls who i used to know are coming to New Orleans to stay with me for a while." Klaus said.

"Mystic Falls...Is that where you lived temporarily" Camile asked.

Klaus nodded

"Yes it is" Klaus

"So whats the problem?" Camile asked.

"Well one of the girls is a doppelganger who i have tried to kill multiple times and once i actually killed her and-" Klaus said.

"You killed her!" Camile screamed.

Klaus nodded

"And the other im in love with" Klaus said.

Camile's eyes widened.

"You...In love I cant imagine that" Cami said smiling.

Klaus nodded.

"So whats wrong with being in love with her?" Camile asked.

"Well she doesn't feel the same i mean she obviously has feeling for me i mean she had to of she slept with me" Klaus said.

"Wait- She slept with you?" Camile asked.

"Yep, It happened a couple months ago when i visited Mystic Falls" Klaus said taking another sip of his drink.

"Wow" Camile said.

"And then i promised her we would never see each other again" Klaus said.

"And now your going to see her? What are you going to do?" Camile asked.

Klaus looked up at her.

"I have no idea" Klaus said downing his drink

* * *

Caroline and Elena had finished packing and putting all the stuff in the car Elena had said goodbye to Damon and Stefan and so did Caroline. Caroline was sitting in the back seat of the car she looked over at Enzo who had his eyes closed and was leaning back into the seat then to Elena who had ear phones in her ears listing to very loud music and was starting the Car it was dark out by now.. She figured they where not going to get to New Orleans for awhile. she looked back over to Enzo who now had his eyes open and was staring at her.

"So you and Klaus I'm guessing had a thing at one point" Enzo said.

"Wye do you care?" Caroline asked.

Enzo shrugged "I'm supposed to be your babysitter/Bodyguard i should know everything" Enzo said smirking.

Caroline sighed

"I slept with him...Once a couple months ago because i thought i would never see him again..He promised i would never see him again and now I'm going to have to face him." Caroline said.

"What are you going to do" Enzo asked.

"I have no idea" Caroline said looking out the window into the darkness drifting of to sleep.

* * *

_**Thank you For reading PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline woke up to the sun shining in her she was laying on something comfortable she looked up to find Enzo's smirking face she was asleep..cuddled into his shoulder.

"Hello Gorgeous" Enzo said smirking.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked closing her eyes and snuggling into Enzo.

"Just entering New Orleans" Elena said from the frond seat.

Caroline intently shot up to look around.

"How long did i sleep for?" Caroline asked looking over at Enzo.

"A longggg time...And you used me as you personal pillow not that i minded." Enzo said smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Where are we meeting Klaus at?" Caroline asked.

"He texted me an address not all i have to do is find it" Elena mumbled.

Caroline smiled.

"So how do you feel about seeing Klaus again?" Elena asked.

Caroline sighed.

"I'm just going to have to avoid him as much as possible" Caroline mumbled.

" that's not really possible i mean we are going to be living in the same house as Klaus." Enzo said.

Caroline looked at Enzo

"What are your motives Enzo" Caroline asked.

"What ever do you mean gorgeous?" Enzo said smirking.

"i know you...You would rather be back in Mystic Falls helping Damon and Stefan take down the travelers...Wye did you agree to come to new Orleans with Elena and I?" Caroline asked.

Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Well a couple reasons actually number 1 i had to meet the famous Klaus Mikaelson who Damon constinually talks about.

"Damon is such a gossiper" Caroline mumbled.

"Number 2 I have never been to New Orleans before.

"Debatable" Caroline mumbled.

"And last but not least the most inportent reason...I want to make sure that your safe Damon told me that New Orleans is filled with Vampires Werewolf and Hibrids...And i am going to look after you." Enzo said smirking.

"I dont need you to look after me Enzo" Caroline said smiling.

Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Well either way im here if you need me" Enzo said grabbing Caroline's hand and squeezing it.

Caroline smiled and squeezed back.

"Here we are" Elena sang as she pulled into a mansion.

"Wow talk about a nice house" Caroline said.

Caroline got out of the car.

Caroline Elena and Enzo all walked up to the giant door and knocked. Elijah answered it.

"Elijah" Elena said smiling.

"Hello Elena, Miss forbes Please come in." Elijah said motioning for them to come in they all stepped inside. Caroline looked up to find Klaus walking down the staircase and god did he look just like Caroline remembered him so...Perfect.

* * *

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of her she was just as beautiful as he remembers so...Perfect.

"Hello Caroline" Klaus said smirking.

"Klaus" Caroline breathed out

Klaus turned his attention to Elena.

"Hello Elena" Klaus said.

"Klaus" Elena said plainly.

Klaus looked at the dark haired man standing next to Caroline way to close to Caroline if he may add.

"And you are..." Klaus said.

"Enzo" Enzo said.

"How..Nice to meet you Enzo im sure you already know who i am." Klaus said smirking.

"Yes Damon has told me..So much about you and i must say im not impressed" Enzo said smirking right back.

The smirk from Klaus's face fell.

Caroline elbowed Enzo in the ribs.

"Stop it" Caroline mutterd under her breath.

Enzo rolled his eyes smirking brightly.

"Fine gorgeous have it your way...Its sutch a pleasure to meet the mudering pscho hibrid in person and let me say i am impressed" Enzo mocked sticking out a hand for Klaus to shake.

Caroline glared at Enzo.

"Escuse Enzo he is like a worse more murdering more dickish version of Damon" Elena said smirking.

Enzo rolled his eyes.

"Well then i should probably let you know that New Orleans has a no killing of humans rule" Elijah stated.

Enzo chuckled.

"Then i shell break that rule mate" Enzo said.

Klaus could see Elena looking at Caroline almost pleadingly.

Caroline sighed.

"Enzo i swear to god if you kill one peron in New Orleans or anywhere eles i will never talk to you again" Caroline threatneed.

Enzo just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Its no use Care he murders people that's what he does, He tried to kill me, Damon, Stefan and he killed ivy." Elena stated

Klaus observed that Enzo seemed to close his eyes tightly.

Caroline's eyes widened

"You killed ivy!" Caroline screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well...Technically" Enzo said.

"How could you do that to Stefan!" Caroline screamed.

Enzo rolled his eyes

"He hurt you i hurt him right back" Enzo said.

"What do you mean he hurt you what did the ripper do?" Klaus growled.

"He didn't hurt me" Caroline growled through clenched teeth.

Enzo scoffed

"You here sitting in a car crying over someone who doesn't deserved to be cried over plus he didn't even care about her that much" Enzo said

"She was a human being Enzo" Caroline said.

"Yes and so was Tom Avery but we had to kill him" Enzo said.

"I did not kill Tom Avery you did i was trying to save him" Caroline screamed.

"Yea you just snapped my neck and ran off with him it wasn't a smart plan" Enzo said.

"And you lied to me about killing ivy i thought we where closer than that" Caroline said.

"And you didn't tell me about what happened with Damon when you where human what he did to you until recently 'I thought we where closer then that'" Enzo mocked

"That's totally different!" Caroline screamed

Elijah and Klaus where watching them fight with widened eyes and there mouths hanging open slightly Elena walked up next to them.

"This is like an everyday thing for them they probably don't even remember where here" Elena whispered to Klaus and Elijah.

"There bickering like an old married couple" Elijah said making Elena chuckle.

"Should we stop them" Klaus asked.

"No don't worry they'll make up" Elena said.

"Fine how about this Goldilocks you forgive me for killing ivy and i don't kill anyone in New Orleans or Mystic Falls unless absolutely necessary." Enzo said.

"And No more lieing?" Caroline said.

"No more lieing." Enzo said.

"No more killing?" Caroline asked

"No more killing" Enzo sighed.

"And you will apologize to Stefan" Caroline stated.

"Absautly not!" Enzo screamed.

"Enzo take it or leave it" Caroline said.

"Fine i'll apologize to Stefan" Enzo spit out.

And suddenly like magic the wonderful bright smile was back on Carolines face.

"Good" Caroline said turning back to Klaus and Elijah.

"I totally forgot you 3 where there" Caroline laughed.

Klaus smiled.

"Well them wye don't you tell me what Damon Salvatore did to you when you where human, Love,?" Klaus asked watching as all eyes in the room widened.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review favorite and follow. I changed the plot a bit like i know Caroline never told Enzo what Damon did to her when she was human but in my story she did also i know ivy didn't die until season 6 and this story kinda takes place in season 5 but whatever. :) And last im starting to consider making this a Enzo/Caroline story but I might keep it a Klaus/caroline story please review and let me know what you think please :)

-Amber


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- So just to remind you i changed this to Elijah/Elena NOT Kol/Elena..._**

**_A/N- PLEASE READ- So for the chapter 4 that posted 4 days ago I posted the wrong chapter, I posted like the rewrite to chapter 3 on accident so this is the real chapter 4, Sorry for the mix up,_**

* * *

"Well then, Wye dont you tell me what Damon Slavatore did to you when you were _human_, Love?" Klaus asked watching as the 3 vampires eyes widen in response.

After a few seconds of silence Elena spoke up "Elijah? Do you think you could show Enzo and I our sleeping arrangement's please?" She asked silently pleading

Elijah cleared his throat nodding after a few seconds and leading them up the stairs to the bedroom to hesitantly looking over to his brother who was looking quite pissed off at the moment which was never good. But Elijah knew he would never hurt the Forbes girl. he cared for her for reasons that Elijah couldn't even really start to understand.

Klaus and Caroline sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes Klaus staring at her with angry eyes and Caroline crossing her arms looking anywhere but at him.

Klaus lets out a sigh "Well?"

Caroline scoffed squinting her eyes "Well what?" She requested him in an annoyed tone.

"I asked you a question love and I expect you to answer it."

The blonde vampire scoffed looking away from him how dare he treats her like he's her master, like she should do every little thing he says. Yea, not gonna happen.

When she declined to meet his eyes or answer Klaus lets out a frustrated growl stepping forward but immediately stopped after seeing her flinch away from him.

"What did the Salvatore boy do to you when you were humanSweetheart?" He asked more gently his face softening.

Caroline finally raised her eyes to meet his and she scoffed loudly than before letting out an angry moan "Wye do you even care! You have _never_ cared about anything in your miserable life, so dont lie and say, you are care about _me_! You are incapable of feelings."

Klaus lets out an irritated sigh. Wye couldn't she just understands that he was in love with her! Wye did she insist on denying it. he could eventually accept and understand if she didn't return his feelings but for god sakes he just wanted to make her understand that **_HE_** cared for her. That he just wanted her to be his queen to treasure forever. HIS and HIS only. **_Not_** Tylers _**Not**_ Stefans. **HIS**. Wye couldn't she just understand..She probably never would because in her eyes he knew all she sees him as is a worthless monster. So he puts on his best smirk..

"You know exactly what sweetheart? I dont care, Not about you and not about anything or anyone else.'

And with that he walks away leaving a dumbfounded Caroline left in the middle of the room with tears in her blue eyes.

* * *

_'I dont care.'_

Those 3 little words were echoing in Carolines head.

_'I dont Care'_

Of course he doesn't care! Wye would he? Stefan didn't care about her? Tyler eventually left her? Damon- Damon practically raped her, fed from her. Then left her.

_'I dont Care'_

She shouldn't care right? She should be delighted that maybe he was finally giving up her advances on her, right?

She sighs managing a hand through her hair and starts walking to where she sough Elijah lead Elena and Enzo go to.

After a few minutes of aimless walking around the house's many halls, she finally sought a recognizable face.

"Hello ." Elijah greets her with a small smile.  
Caroline puts on her best 'Fake' smile and chipperly waves to him "Hey Elijah, Do you mind pointing me out to my room. I think im a bit lost." She joked with a grin- which is fake once again.

Elijah's smile seems to drop slightly almost like he was reading her mind as he nods motioning for her to be followed.

"So how did your talk with my Niklaus go?" The original vampire asks her and Caroline can silence that he already knows the answer.

She sighs aggravated at Klaus. Aggervated at herself, just plain aggravated. "Your brother is an ass."

Caroline sees Elijah let out a soft chuckle at that before abruptly stopping causing the baby vampire to almost run into him he simply opens the door to her apparent room.

"Thank you." She mumbles under her breath about to walk into the room when she catches her name.

"Elijah, call me Caroline.. makes me sound like my mother." She says grimacing at the thought.

Elijah smiles "Caroline..." He begins again. "My brother does not believe that before acting he simply does what he thinks is right in a fit of anger..Do not take anything, he says when he is upset to heart...And i can assure you he does care for you...If he didn't he wouldn't had allowed you and your friends to come to his city, Like you said hes just an..Ass."

And with that the original leaves a speechless Carolien in her room to process all of this information.

'i assure you he does care for you.'

Does he? Because he has killed many people, tried to kill Tyler- her boyfriend who she loved very mutch, and bit her.

'He healed you' the little voice in the back of her head says 'Twice'

She sighs and walks to her bed flopping down onto it and taking a deep breath closing her eyes and drifting off into a pleasant nap.

* * *

"Not now Elijah." Be the primary thing Elijah hears as he walks into his brothers study seeing him there with a glass of bourbon in his hands.

"Niklaus..I belive you may have upset - Caroline."

Klaus let's out a sarcastic laugh "I upset her?" He smirking slightly "She's the one who believes I am I selfish monster who could never care for anything in the world, 'Lijah? And you think i hurt _**HER**_?"

Elijah sighs pinching the bridge of his nose "Niklaus...You must remember she is still very young, practically a teenager...And they tend to say things they do not mean-"

Klaus slams his glass on the table, "That's where you are wrong Elijah she means EVERY single word she explains to me? And I dont blame her? I am a monster? So why not start being in compliance with reputation? Wye not-"

"Niklaus" ELijah cuts him off in a stern voice "If you would let me conclude. She is but a _teenager_ and they say things they do not want to..But she is not a normal teenager she has been through so mutch dont you think this has left her with some kind of emotional scars. Surley you can understand that?" He asks his brother "She must have some forms of trust issues. and do you blame her? You must offer her time! _Show her how mutch you care_, words are just words Niklaus, you need to show her the extent of your feeling towards her for her to return them.."

Klaus listens to his brother as he talks on..He is correct maybe he could have handled the situation with little more delicacy..

Klaus sighs loudly "Your right."

Elijah raises an eyebrow.

Klaus just lets out a small chuckle "She thinks im a monster? Well watch me prove her wrong."

And Elijah can't help but think he might have made things a little bit worse.

* * *

_**A/N: thank you so much for reading, and I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while. The only excuse I have is because i broke my laptop into 2 pieces. Literally, the screen came apart from the keyboard so I had to wait to buy a new one, but I should be updating this story and my other ones more frequently:) And, btw Reviews make me smile:) So please Review because I'm going to start replying to all the reviews in a PM -Amber**_


	5. Chapter 5

Elena had just woken up the next and day and begins going down the stairs to the kitchen where she found Elijah.

"Good morning Elijah." She smiled.

"Elena." He smiled back as he offered her a cup of coffee which she gratefully took.

There was a time of silence between the two before Elijah spoke.

"So I see you made the transition into a vampire.." He stated hesitantly.

Elena nodded slowly after a second. "Yeah about 2 years ago."

"By the Salvatore brother's i assume?" He asked.

Elena hesitated before side nodding. "Not exactly, I mean it was Damon's blood but well you know.."

"I know what?" He asked confusingly.

Elena's eyes widened in recognition after a second, he didn't know. "You dont know?"

"Know what?" Elijah demanded.

"_Rebekah_.." She responded hesitantly. "She caused Matt to drive off a bridge. I died with Damon's blood in my system."

His eyes widened at this. Rebekah had killed Elena, why has he not heard of this?

"She did what?" Elijah said in a stony voice his eyes narrowing.

Elena cocked an eyebrow with a shrug. "It's no big deal Elijah..I mean i didn't want to become a vampire then but I've expected it now..I'm okay with it."

Elijah still looked tense as he nodded slowly. He would definitely have to talk with his little sister.

* * *

Caroline had woken up alittle after Elena did, took a shower and got dressed when someone knocked on her door

"May i come in sweetheart" Klaus said softly a half smirk on his face.

"What do you want Klaus?" She asked him coldly.

Klaus hesitated for a second. "I want a chance to apologize Caroline..Please."

Caroline hesitated for a moment before letting out a dramatic sigh and stepping aside, allowing the hybrid to walk into the room.

"Well?" Caroline demanded after he jus watched her.

"_Caroline_.." Klaus began making a move closer to her. "Like I said i ant a chance to say I'm sorry..I over reacted last night and I really want a chance to make it up to you."

Caroline looked mildly shocked at his as she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "What do you have in mind Klaus?"

"Have lunch with me, give me a chance to make it up to you..You're going to be staying here for a while Carolien..Were going to have to be around eachother, so i figure we should try and be civil. Friends if you will."

Caroline looked sceptical as she lets out a non believing laugh. "You want to be friends?"

_'For now.'_ He silently thought.

"Yes, I know that you have feeling for me Caroline." He stated but when she opened her mouth to respond he added. "But- I know you need time to come to terms with those feelings and I am willing to wait."

The blonde original pursed her lips, Freinds? She could handle that. He was correct they would have to be around each other till Damon and Stefan can take down the travelers.

"Fine..When do you want to have _lunch_ Klaus?"

* * *

_**Thx for reading, i know i have not updated this story in awhile because i have been working on my other stories but i am going to try and update at least once a week, maybe sooner depending on how much feedback i get on this chapter to see if anyone i still reading. This chapter is short because I needed something little to get back into the mood of writing this story, future chapters will be longer:)**_

_**Please review.**_  
_**-Amber**_


	6. Chapter 6

It was a couple hours later that Caroliene was dressed in a dark purple tank top that had 3 layers of ruffles with a pair of dark blue jeans and a black jacket. Her hair was fixed into curls as she walked down the Mikaelson stairs to let out an annoyed sigh as she saw Enzo waiting there.

"What do you want Enzo?" She asked him with a glare. Enzo seemed to take no offence to this as he smirked and greeted her.

"Hello Gorgeous, Where are you going this afternoon?"

"None of your business." She glared, crossing her arms as she reached him.

Enzo raised an eyebrow before letting out a laugh. "Oh it is my business. I was sent here to PROTECT you. Meaning be your 24/7 bodyguard."

She scoffed. "I dont need protection Enzo, I'm a vampire just like you are-"

"A _younger_ more _fragile_ vampire may i add." He smirked.

Caroline was in the process of responding when a voice did it for her.

"Though i have no dought that she couldn't take care of herself, I will be with her today so consider this your day off mate" Klaus said with a bitter sweet smile, walking to stand next to Caroline.

Enzo narrowed his eyes at the hybrid. "How about you stay out of conversations that aren't yours _mate_."

"_Enzo_." Caroline hissed at him, glaring. "Stop it, I can take care of myself, Plus Klaus will be there..Please."

Enzo didn't respond at first his eyes not leaving Klaus' as a victory smirk came to the originals face.

"Fine. Enzo said shortly a frown on his face as he scowled at the original before exiting the room.

Caroline lets out a sigh of relief before looking to Klaus. "Let's go then."

* * *

Elena was in her temporary room when her phone wrong.

"Hello." She said into the cellphone.

"Elena." Damon said with a sigh of relief.

Elena smiled instantly her mood cheering up. "Damon, Hey how are you guys doing."

"Dont worry about us Elena, how are you and Caroline settling in."

She nodded. "Fine..Klaus and Elijah had been very welcoming.."

"Elijah's there to huh?" He asked, a tone of voice that made Elena look confused.

"Yeah." She said slowly. "Why?"

She heard a faint sigh from the other end of the line. "Just be careful Elena, I know you trust Elijah but remember he betrayed you twice..He's not a good guy."

She felt anger bubbling up inside of her at her boyfriends words. "He is a good guy Damon-"

"He let Klaus kill you-"

"It's not his fault that he didn't want to kill his brother Damon." She snapped into the phone glaring at thin air.

Damon sighed after a moment. "I know i know...I just..Dont want anything to happen to you."

Elena sighed softly. Her anger dying down. "Dont worry Damon I have Care and Enzo here with me.."

"I know...Just make sure you call me to check in okay?"

"Okay." SHe smiled.

"I love you Elena." He said softly.

"..I love you too." She responded after a second.

* * *

"Rebekah how _lovely_ of you to grace me with your presence." Elijah said somewhat sarcastically as his little sister entered the room.

Rebekah sighed. "What you want Elijah? You called me a dozen bloody times."

Elijah glared at her with a frown. "Where have you been. You didn't return home yesterday-"

"I told you 'Lijah I am not staying in the same house as the vampire barbie bitch and the douplebitch."

"Watch it Rebekah." Elijah glared at her.

Rebekah glared her eyes with a theatrical sigh. "Is that all Elijah?"

"No, it's not.." The original vampire said, a stony look going to his face "You killed Elena.

Rebekah's eyes widened almost immediately as she gulped. "She's alive isn't she?"

"You forced her tension." He hissed in a strained voice.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "If it was up to me, I would have killed her for good."

Rebekah tried to stomp away but Elijah caught her arm in a tight embrace, not enough to hurt but enough to tell her that he was serious.

"I have had enough of your childish and _jealous_ behavior over Elena Rebekah." He snarled angrily, letting her go.

Rebekah scoffed loudly. "**JEALOUS**!? I am not jealous of that bit- Her."

"I want you to apologize to her." He said coldly watching his little sisters eyes pop out.

"No way in hell!" She yelled loudly.

"You apologize to her Rebekah." He said coldly. "Or you will no longer be welcome in our home until you do..Even after and Elena leave."

Rebekah's eyes widened in disbelief. "You can't do that!"

"I _can_." He responded, straightening is tie

The look on Elijah's face told Rebekah that he was serious, she rarely saw Elijah this made about something, she had no choice but to give him.

"Fine." She ground out with a pout. "But I won't mean it."

Elijah rolled his eyes as she stomped off. Well at least this was progress.

* * *

_Coming up next._

_~~~A very unapologetic apology.~~~_

_~~~A Klaroline lunch date (**Sshh dont tell Caroline.)**~~~_

_~~~And a very surprising encounter~~~_

**_Please Review._**


End file.
